thelastofusfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last of Us Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship
The Requests for Adminship page (often abbreviated as RfA) is used to create discussion for users who have been nominated (or self-nominated) for a position on the administration team. Users may be nominated by another user, or they may nominate themselves. Requests are generally closed and must have a general consensus determined within two weeks (or one if the vote is unanimous) after the nomination. However, if the nominator or nominee chooses to withdraw the nomination or the nominee declines, or the nomination is very poorly written (or there is none) it may be closed immediately. In order to request someone or yourself for administration rights, you must give a detailed description on why the nominated user should be given administration rights, and give examples of their good deeds. If you are a nominated user, you may not vote for yourself under any category, unless if you decline or withdraw the request. When voting, occasional flame wars will be developed. If so, the user(s) must keep their cool and come to a consensus. Requirements for adminship To qualify to be an administrator, you must meet this minimum set of requirements: *Have a record of civil and mature behavior *No ban history on the wiki (exceptions may be made) *Have contributed to the wiki for a decent period of time (a rule of thumb is at least a month) *Must have an overall grasp of administration knowledge (blocking, coding, duties, etc.) *Be active in editing and communal matters. (exceptions may be made) If a user meets these requirements, they are more than welcome to nominate themselves or another worthy candidate down below in the "nominations" section. Also, please remember that the point of being an administrator is to help maintain the wiki; the fancy tools the role grants you are just that; tools you are meant to use to maintain the wiki. It is not a job for fun but for improving the community, which actually means more work for you. It is key you remember you must not be biased in discussions or using the tools to favour you and/or your friends on this wiki. Abusing and misusing these tools will result in you having your rights revoked and hinder your chances greatly of ever receiving them again. Voting titles Not just the standard "Support" and "Oppose"s are used in RfAs. This subsection lists most vote types. *'Support' - A positive vote. ** creates *'Neutral' - A vote saying that the voter is unsure about the nominee/between supporting and opposing. ** creates *'Oppose' - A negative vote. ** creates After displaying your vote, please leave a brief reason for your position on the matter, preferably no more than 10 lines. Please keep discussion civil; the vote is not to be seen as favouritism or a personal attack, we are just trying to find the best user for the job. Nominations To cast a nomination, please provide the nominee's username, contributions, and a reason why that user should be an administrator next to their name. If you are nominating someone else, they must accept the nomination before formal voting for them can begin. An administrator will move the nominations to "active" should the candidate accept and they are eligible for administrative status: Proposed nominations Currently no nominations have been proposed. Active nominations Currently no nominations are active. Complete nominations Currently no nominations have been completed.